


Safe

by EdnaV



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Holding Hands, M/M, Post-Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens), Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV
Summary: They've never held hands.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lurlur for inspiring me to write more with [her collection of drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177239).
> 
> And once again, "thank you" is not enough for the best and sweetest beta in this world, [robynthemagpie!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynthemagpie_writes/)

They'd never held hands. 

_Are you sure that your enforcers can't smell the sulfur?_ Crowley had asked.

They'd just had oysters at Petronius', and Aziraphale had proposed to try the new thermae. 

They'd gone anyway, but they'd kept at a distance. _You've got to keep yourself safe, angel,_ Crowley had said. 

It was the first time he'd called Aziraphale "angel."

Aziraphale had tried to find it less inebriating than Petronius' fine Falernian wine. 

* * *

Almost two thousand years have passed. They're on a bus somewhere in Oxfordshire, drunk on cheap Tesco Merlot. 

Aziraphale's holding Crowley's hand, and he feels perfectly safe.


End file.
